Parásito
by JeshuaMorbus
Summary: Al mismo tiempo que en Japón, Yuri Otani y sus amigas lidiaban con sus borgs evitando los peligros que les acechaban, en el otro lado del mundo, Sandra Álvarez pensaba lo mismo...


PARÁSITO

Fan ficción de Alien 9

Capítulo 1: Girasoles 

Oscuro...

Todo estaba oscuro...

El pasillo, las paredes, las mesas, las sillas...

Todo estaba en la más oscura penumbra.

Y delante de mí... esa cosa se estaba comiendo a la profesora.

Me repugnaba pero de tan asqueada que estaba que no era ni capaz de vomitar. La sangre de la mujer se extendía por las paredes después de la violenta batalla que libró contra ese monstruo. No pudo hacer nada contra sus defensas y menos contra su fulminante ataque. Y después, como si tal cosa, le abrió la cabeza y comenzó a devorarla...

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que ése se fijara en mí que me encogía contra la esquina. Tras ver que no podría salir de esa sala, me quedé paralizada de miedo. Y mayor terror sentí cuando vi la roja luz que emitían los ojos de ese ser. Éste levanto su brazo derecho y alzó dos dedos. Dos pequeños taladros se formaron a partir de sus cabellos y apuntaron hacia mí. Entre maravillada y angustiada me pregunté qué eran esas cosas y cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso... Pero no tuve tiempo para embobarme en ellos pues, con un movimiento brusco, el otro me los lanzó a toda velocidad y éstos se me clavaron en mi hombro derecho.

-Estás ciega –dijeron varias voces al mismo tiempo. –Ciega.

Esa mezcolanza de voces, muy agudas unas y muy graves otras, venían todas de ese ser que me alzó del suelo sin delicadeza alguna mientras seguía sintiendo un intenso dolor. Los dos largos taladros me acercaron hacia él, el cual extendió un brazo hacia mí que, en un último y fútil intento de escapar, intentaba desenclavarme esas dos largas varas de pelo tan duro como el metal. Pero ya nada pude hacer: El otro me agarró fuertemente de la frente tapándome levemente la vista.

-Eres débil... –y, tras los dedos de mi atacante vi como sus largos cabellos se arremolinaban de manera amenazadora, con un sonido horriblemente discordante...

No lo aguanté más y me alcé. Algo me impedía levantarme, una fuerza que, aunque débil, me sostenía contra el suelo. Bañada en sudor luché por poder levantarme hasta que me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi habitación. Esa "fuerza" no era más que mi manta y mi ataque de pánico me sobrevino al ver que el tono de luz de la sala era igual al que había visto en sueños.

"Sólo ha sido una pesadilla..." pensé aliviada mientras aún notaba el potente latir de mi corazón. Me llevé las manos tanto a la frente como al lugar donde se suponía que me habían clavado los taladros y los noté levemente dormidos...

-Señorita Sandra, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Girasol.

-...sí... ¿te he despertado? –pregunté después de recuperar el aire.

-Últimamente no es capaz de dormir bien. ¿Tiene algún problema que yo no conozca?

-No, nada. Sólo tengo pesadillas, nada más.

Girasol extendió sus planas y lisas patas blancas y arrastró su azulado cuerpo desde su cojín hasta mi regazo donde, como siempre, le dejé hacer... al fin de al cabo, como todo el mundo, no comprendía del todo el comportamiento de los aliens. Siempre que tenía un problema, Girasol o se ponía en mi cabeza o me observaba con calma con sus tres enormes ojos, como si estudiara el comportamiento de su anfitriona.

-¿Va a volver a dormir? –preguntó él.

-No, ya no –respondí al ver tanto la luz de la mañana como mi despertador. –Supongo que querrás desayunar... –dicho lo cual me quité la chaqueta de mi pijama y dejé al alien recorrer mi piel mientras buscaba la mugre que era la base de su sustento.

Ésa era la rutina de todos los días: Despertarse, dejar a Girasol alimentarse, ducharse, desayunar, ir al colegio, resolver mis labores como encargada de contramedidas, estudiar, comer, etc, etc... no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en estas historias, la verdad. Ser encargada era, en principio, algo aburrido pero tras tres semanas de intenso trabajo, capturando hasta el último alien que se había quedado encerrado en las aulas de su colegio durante el verano me parecía repugnante.

"A buenas horas me presenté voluntaria... no es que me parezca malo, es sencillamente asqueroso..." pensé recordando hasta la última de las rarísimas criaturas que me había estado encontrando: Desde las babosas del sistema de tuberías con los que empecé hasta los entre cómicos y terribles "toros boxeadores" con los que lidié hacía dos días, había peleado con ranas vegetales, serpientes de dos cabezas, arañas escavadoras, los olorosos "reventones", los rarísimos perros-hombre... estudiaba ciencias naturales, sí, pero jamás había oído hablar de semejante ristra de rarezas. Siempre había pensado que me tocaría pelear contra animalillos asustadizos y tiernos, como si todo esto sólo fuera cosa de abrazar contra osos amorosos... pero después del duro combate de boxeo que tuve con ese toro de tres patas ya no volvería a pensar así. Al menos Girasol cumplía con su labor a la perfección defendiéndome con sus poderosas habilidades.

Cuando el simbioide terminó de alimentarse, me vestí y fui a prepararme mi desayuno.

Con algo de pereza, el estomago lleno y con Girasol sobre mi cabeza, me dirigí a la parada del autobús que me llevaría al colegio. Allí, entre la marabunta de chavales que iban a hacer lo mismo que yo, vi claramente a mis dos compañeros en las labores de control de aliens: Federico y Lua, ambos con sus sendos Girasoles sobre sus cabezas.

El primero era un chaval que se me antojaba entre idiota, geniudo y temerario... su mentalidad era infantiloide en extremo y parecía que cada vez que peleaban con los diferentes aliens que entraban en la escuela se preparara para jugar. Era un chaval raro, sí, pero en lo que se refería a sus labores, era el miembro más útil del grupo.

Luego estaba Lua... si Federico era un chico con una edad mental de seis años, ésta era una que se pretendía la reina del colegio: Orgullosa, soberbia, arisca... no era fácil de tratar y menos cuando creía que llevaba la razón. Tenía la creencia de que por ser ella la mayor (bueno, a mí sólo me sacaría un par de semanas más de edad...) tenía derecho a ser la jefa... pero a la hora de la verdad, la fuerza se le iba por la boca y apenas daba ni golpe. Al final éramos yo y Federico los que teníamos que atrapar a todos los aliens...

Obviamente el chico me caía mucho mejor así que desde el principio me dirigí a él:

-Buenas, Fede –saludé. –Ya empieza a hacer frío...

-Mejor frío que calor –respondió él. –¿Recuerdas lo caluroso que fue este verano? En mi vida he sudado tanto... claro que estaba en la playa.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurriría andar sobre la arena sin chanclas... –comentó Lua jocosa (tenía la mala costumbre de reírse de cualquier defecto de los demás).

-¿Qué tal lleváis los estudios? –pregunté ignorando el comentario.

-No demasiado bien... –contestó Lua sinceramente. –Aunque supongo que los tres vamos igual, ¿no?

-¿Qué nos podíamos esperar con el colegio lleno de aliens?

-Por mí encantado –dijo el chico. –Gracias a este trabajito –dijo señalándose a su Girasol, uno de color negro con líneas blancas y ojos azul claro –me ahorro las clases de lengua de ese imbécil de Naves.

-A mí lo que no me van son las matemáticas... –dijo Lua –pero nunca tengo la suerte que tiene éste... –comentó con tono despectivo para reventar al segundo: –¿¡Pero por qué tuvieron que elegirme a mí?

"Imagina..." pensé riéndome para mis adentros de su pretendida superioridad.

Tanto yo como Federico nos habíamos presentado voluntarios para ser miembros del control de aliens (yo porque no me esperaba lo que me acabaría encontrando y él... porque era Federico, qué diantre). Pero la tercera ya era otra historia: Muy probablemente, la razón por la que se quejaba tanto y era tan ácida era por haber sido elegida sin haber sido consultada para nada... según decían las habladurías llegó a gritar en clase para que no fuera elegida, incluso había quien decía que pataleó como una niña llorona (aunque nadie se atrevía a comentarlo demasiado si Lua se encontraba en las cercanías).

Aunque, a estas alturas, ya parecía que no le importaba demasiado: Los tres nos habíamos acostumbrado rápido a nuestro violento cargo y estábamos llevando a cabo un buen trabajo...

O al menos eso era lo que decía la profesora encargada del control de contramedidas, la señora Amelia ("menudo nombre de abuela que tiene la mujer esta" pensaba de vez en cuando), una mujer de carácter muy firme, tan seria que parecía que tenía parálisis en la mandíbula pero que, por lo demás, era muy práctica y sabía decir las cosas con claridad. Fue hasta capaz de colocarle el Girasol a Lua sin que esta se quejara en absoluto después de decirle sólo cinco palabras con un tono que rozaba lo marcial: "Calla y a lo tuyo"...

En fin, ese día sería otro largo día, eso seguro: Siempre patrullando los pasillos de su escuela, buscando, vigilando, olisqueando y rastreando aliens...

Vi el autobús, suspiré y me preparé para otro día en la escuela.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos después de comer cuando un grupo de aliens fue avistado. Una vez dada la alarma se procedió a seguir el protocolo de seguridad: Las puertas fueron aseguradas con las rejas interiores, las ventanas fueron trabadas y los niños de cursos inferiores fueron trasladados a sus aulas para evitar problemas. Y, evidentemente, los tres miembros del sistema de contramedidas contra aliens fueron movilizados.

-Muy bien, según dice el informe –comenzó Amelia con su típico tono frío –se ha avistado a un grupo de aliens dezumonto. Sólo se han avistado crías pero cuidado: Puede que alguno de sus progenitores haya venido con ellos. No son demasiado peligrosos pero son muy escurridizos.

-Inofensivos serán pero, ¿entonces para que nos advierte sobre los padres? –preguntó Lua. Sería una pregunta impertinente, como casi todos los comentarios de la chica pero, bien vista, la pregunta era bastante inteligente.

-Los dezumonto adultos son hiper-protectores en lo que se refiere a sus crías: Podrán atacaros con fuerza e incluso se sacrificarán con tal de que no las toquéis, así que mucho cuidado.

Dicho esto, Amelia nos señaló nuestras correspondientes zonas de búsqueda: Federico, al ser el más hábil de los tres, se encargaría de capturar a los que se encontraban en el patio de la escuela y en el edificio de párvulos; Lua, de los que andaran por los pasillos del edificio principal y yo, de los que estaban en el polideportivo...

Avancé silenciosamente gracias a mis patines a través de la gran sala del polideportivo, ocultándome en las sombras tal y como me habían enseñado a hacer en los primeros días de mi cargo. Desde debajo de las ventanas podía ver a un grupúsculo de tres dezumontos acicalándose unos a otros justo debajo de uno de los bancos. No se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia por lo que seguí acercándome en silencio... para variar me había encontrado con unos aliens que sí se parecían a lo que en un principio me había imaginado que serían: Parecían pequeños ornitorrincos con un pico más afilado que los de éstos y con las patas más largas. Aparte, tenían pequeñas aletas en los costados de su cabeza y una pequeña cola palmeada que parecían indicar cual era el elemento preferente de esos pequeñajos. Su apariencia era, desde luego, inofensiva y casi cariñosa... casi me daban ganas de dejar mis labores para abrazarlos de lo monos que eran.

Mas no lo hice: Nada más estuve a unos diez metros de ellos, al alcance de los hilos de Girasol, alcé mis dedos indicándole al simbioide que se preparara. Éste, de inmediato, entrecerró casi totalmente sus párpados dejando apenas un pequeño agujerillo por el que poder ver y bajó su cuello mostrando los otros seis ojillos que tenía justo detrás de los tres grandes, sus insectos pseudo-autónomos (también conocidos popularmente como "opciones"), una especie de insectos que Girasol era capaz de controlar gracias a un finísimo pero durísimo nervio que lo mantenía en contacto con su cuerpo principal.

Me concentré y traté de hacerle entender a Girasol mi plan de ataque haciendo leves movimientos con los dedos los cuales no fueron percibidos por los pacíficos dezumontos. Segundos más tarde, realicé un movimiento brusco, las alas de insecto de las opciones comenzaron a agitarse todas al mismo tiempo y el simbioide lanzó su ataque: Los seis pseudo-insectos volaron a la vez alrededor de los tres dezumontos los cuales se espantaron y trataron de escapar de inmediato pero nada pudieron hacer cuando los finísimos ligamentos que mantenían unidas a las opciones con su simbioide se enredaron en sus patas. Al final sólo tuve que indicar a Girasol que recogiera los hilos para así poder guardar la pesca: Tres dezumontos liados entre los seis hilos de Girasol... que me esforzaba en desatar para poder introducir a los aliens dentro de la jaula preparada a tal efecto.

Pero lo que parecía una tarea fácil se me lió bastante pues los lindos animalillos trataron todo el rato de liberarse a picotazo limpio.

-En este mundo nada es lo que parece... –comenté nada más acabé de encerrar al último. –Tan monos y mira tú...

-Bueno, para algo lleva esos mitones –dijo Girasol mientras guardaba su última opción dentro de su cabeza, tras lo cual volvió a alzar su cuello. –Su uniforme ha sido diseñado para conferirle la máxima movilidad y defensa.

-¿Con defensa te refieres a ti mismo? No sabía que te consideraras parte de mi atuendo.

Girasol sencillamente rió y yo continué con mi trabajo.

Dos horas más tarde y con doce dezumontos capturados, salí del polideportivo encontrándome con un animalillo de esos nada más posar mi pie fuera del edificio. Mi reacción fue instantánea y disparé una opción justo cuando el alien pretendía pasar por debajo de mis piernas.

-¡Ah, gracias! –exclamó Federico recuperando el aliento después de una larga carrera con sus patines. –Mételo en una de tus jaulas: A mí ya no me queda espacio...

-¿Cuántos has pillado? –pregunté.

-Veintitrés... –dijo con la cabeza gacha por el cansancio. –Pero cómo corren los malditos...

-Pues anda que tú... –comentó el Girasol del chico.

-Si has capturado tantos creo que ya no te quedará ninguno... –comenté sacando el comunicador para informar a la profesora de nuestras capturas. –¿Profesora? Por aquí he encontrado trece. Federico tiene veintitrés. ¿Quedarán muchos?

-Sí, los padres –respondió Amelia desde el otro lado de la línea. –Lua está teniendo problemas con ellos en la entrada del vestíbulo: Id a ayudarla de inmediato.

Dicho y hecho, me guardé el comunicador y le indiqué a mi compañero que me siguiera, el cual, aunque cansado, me siguió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hasta el edificio. Entramos por la puerta de la cocina, pasamos al comedor y desde ahí salimos al vestíbulo donde nos encontramos a un dezumonto adulto despedazado en más de siete partes (con la consiguiente sangre repartida por medio pasillo).

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –pregunté al ver la escabechina que había montado mi compañera.

Ésta, arrodillada en el suelo, trataba de limpiar una de las patas de su Girasol que parecía estar bullendo al contacto con una sustancia corrosiva al tiempo que tosía, probablemente como reacción al olor de esa sustancia o al asco que le daba la sangre que le impregnaba la cara.

-Ese asqueroso me vomitó no sé qué cosa encima cuando traté de coger a éste –respondió con voz contenida señalando su jaula la cual contenía dos crías de dezumonto y un adulto. –Girasol me defendió y le ordené que lo matara, nada más –dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió escaleras arriba, ignorando completamente nuestra presencia, como queriendo que la dejáramos tranquila (siempre se cerraba de esa manera cada vez que le ocurría algo asqueroso).

-Esto... si es por el trabajo, la profesora decía que tan sólo quedaban por recoger los adultos... –dije dudando al ver los restos sanguinolentos de la criatura.

Y, como un ensalmo, la cara de Lua se iluminó, bajó las pocas escaleras que había subido para recoger su jaula y dirigirse de inmediato a la granja de aliens.

-Las hay que realmente odian este trabajo... –comentó Federico siguiendo a su alborozada compañera con paso cansino.

Sin mucha conversación, salimos por la puerta principal, nos dirigimos a los lugares donde dejamos nuestras jaulas y nos dirigimos a la sombría granja de aliens.

Éste edificio se encontraba en el patio trasero de la escuela, muy cerca de la casa de la profesora Amelia (antes casa del bedel). No hacía ni siete años que esa granjita no era más que una simple granja de animalillos domésticos... ahora, por culpa de la cercanía de un bosque de naves espaciales caídas se había tenido que adaptar toda la escuela a las nuevas necesidades: El bedel no aceptó volver a vivir en esa acogedora casita así que la vivienda le fue concedida a la profesora que, en adelante, se encargaría de cuidar del estado de la granja (o depósito, como lo llamaban la mayoría de los estudiantes)...

Nada más llegar frente a la pesada puerta del depósito nos encontramos con la profesora esperándonos y con Lua dando patadas al aire enfadada.

-Buen trabajo, chicos –felicitó la mujer abriendo la puerta para que pudiéramos dejar a nuestras presas en sus correspondientes jaulas.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Federico a Lua mientras entraba con tres de sus jaulas.

-Está castigada –respondió la profesora por ella. –Ya os lo dejé claro el primer día: La vida es importante. Nunca matéis a los aliens pues es malo para la educación de los Girasoles.

Ignoré las (sonoras) quejas de Lua y sencillamente me introduje dentro de ese apestoso espacio. Fui hacia el montacargas mientras veía la cantidad de presas que habíamos hecho en esas tres semanas a través de la reja que era el suelo que pisaba: Más de sesenta jaulas, muchas de ellas con alien dentro y un gran acuario donde se hacinaban todas las criaturas acuáticas que habíamos tenido que pillar.

Posé tres jaulas en el suelo del montacargas y después Federico puso sus otras tres.

-Yo bajo por las escaleras –me dijo dirigiéndose a las mismas.

Así pues, cerré la puerta y pulsé al botón mientras seguía oyendo la fuerte discusión de Lua... ¿siempre había sido así de quejica?

Nada más llegar abajo, Federico me abrió la puerta y cogió dos de las jaulas para liberar a sus ocupantes en otra más grande para que pudieran moverse con más soltura, labor en la que le acompañé. Tras liberar a los treinta dezumontos, volvimos arriba en el montacargas para que Lua hiciera lo propio con sus capturas. Cuando llegamos arriba nos encontramos con nuestra compañera que, con su jaula en la mano, trataba de contener las lágrimas tratando de aparentar ser más dura de lo que realmente era...

-Después de esto podréis llegar a la última clase –dijo la profesora desde la puerta. –Daos prisa.

Durante el resto del día no volví a ver a Lua, la cual, probablemente, se había tenido que quedar a limpiar la que había montado... siempre que acababa discutiendo con la profesora se ponía de un humor de perros y no quería que nadie le dirigiera la palabra... aunque con la cara que ponía ni yo me atrevía.

Después de clase fui a mi autobús y sencillamente volví a casa, lugar donde por fin pude quitarme a Girasol de la cabeza, claro que, seguidamente tuve dejarle "comer". En fin, esto era lo que me tocaba, ¿no? Qué más daba que me quejara si no podía renunciar a mi cargo por nada del mundo: Así eran las reglas y ahí estaban para cumplirse.

¿Por qué?

Porque se había creado para solucionar problemas... ¿verdad?

Seguro...

Agité mi cabeza para quitarme malos pensamientos de mi mente y sencillamente dejé que el simbioide siguiera alimentándose.


End file.
